1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoplastic films. Specifically, the invention relates to stretched thermoplastic films with visually distinct regions created by stretching the films.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Thermoplastic films are a common component in various commercial and consumer products. For example, grocery bags, trash bags, sacks, and packaging materials are products that are commonly made from thermoplastic films. Additionally, feminine hygiene products, baby diapers, adult incontinence products, and many other products include thermoplastic films to one extent or another.
Thermoplastic films have a variety of different strength parameters that manufacturers of products incorporating a thermoplastic film component may attempt to manipulate to ensure that the film is suitable for use its intended use. For example, manufacturers may attempt to increase or otherwise control the tensile strength, tear resistance, and impact resistance of a thermoplastic film. One way manufacturers may attempt to control or change the material properties of a thermoplastic film is by stretching the film. Common directions of stretching include “machine direction” and “transverse direction” stretching. As used herein, the term “machine direction” or “MD” refers to the direction along the length of the film, or in other words, the direction of the film as the film is formed during extrusion and/or coating. As used herein, the term “transverse direction” or “TD” refers to the direction across the film or perpendicular to the machine direction.
Common ways of stretching film in the machine direction include machine direction orientation (“MDO”) and incremental stretching. MDO involves stretching the film between two pairs of smooth rollers. Commonly MDO involves running a film through the nips of sequential pairs of smooth rollers. The first pair of rollers rotates at a speed less than that of the second pair of rollers. The difference in speed of rotation of the pairs of rollers can cause the film between the pairs of rollers to stretch. The ratio of the roller speeds will roughly determine the amount that the film is stretched. For example, if the first pair of rollers is rotating at 100 feet per minute (“fpm”) and the second pair of rollers is rotating at 500 fpm, the rollers will stretch the film to roughly five times its original length. MDO stretches the film continuously in the machine direction and is often used to create an oriented film.
Incremental stretching of thermoplastic film, on the other hand, typically involves running the film between grooved or toothed rollers. The grooves or teeth on the rollers intermesh and stretch the film as the film passes between the rollers. Incremental stretching can stretch a film in many small increments that are spaced across the film. The depth at which the intermeshing teeth engage can control the degree of stretching. Often, incremental stretching of films is referred to as ring rolling.
In addition to allowing for the modification or tailoring of the strength of a film, stretching of a film can also reduce the thickness of the film. Stretched films of reduced thickness can allow manufacturers to use less thermoplastic material to form a product of a given surface area or size. Unfortunately, stretching thermoplastic using conventional methods can weaken the film.
One common use of thermoplastic films is as bags for liners in trash or refuse receptacles. Another common use of thermoplastic films is as flexible plastic bags for storing food items.